Life as We Know It
by ConfusedMadGeek
Summary: Taichi is a bachelor. Yamato is angry. Sora is worried. Mimi is a hopeless romantic. Koushiro is socially awkward. Jou is tired. Takeru is optimistic. Hikari is heartbroken. But there is one thing that they have in common: trying to live life no matter how many obstacles it throws at them. So what happens when these eight people all meet at a club one night?
1. Hittin' the Club

**So making a new story…. Probably will turn out terrible or more likely unfinished, but who cares. I apologise for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **I do not own digimon**

 **I'm still high on Tri hype.**

* * *

Yagami Hikari was having a terrible day. The twenty-three year old woke up to realise that she had overslept due to her alarm clock being destroyed courtesy of her cat, Miko 2.0. The Yagami had a childhood feline originally named Miko that had died a few years back, and the brunette decided to name her second cat after her well beloved feline. Except Miko 2.0 wasn't necessary getting brownie points with the brunette that morning. After rushing around to get ready in order to get to her class on time, the Yagami realised that she forgot her lunch, and money. An empty stomach and wallet didn't help the fact that Hikari also had to teach a hyper active class of four and five year olds.

Now the female was running late to her mother's birthday dinner. Hikari was trying her best to make it on time. It was bad enough that her parents had to deal with one of their kids always showing up late to events, they didn't need another kid to be doing the same thing. Hikari made a sharp right turn into the parking lot and drove into the nearest empty spot she could find, regardless of the distance to the front door. She got out, locked her doors and made a mad dash into the building.

The restaurant was an American steak house, as the Yagamis enjoy western cuisine, especially steak.

"Yagami," Hikari said to the hostess. The hostess nodded and escorted the brunette to the table.

Hikari's face fell a little bit when she saw that the table wasn't a table for four (her, her parents and her older brother) but instead she saw a long table that could fit twenty, thirty people at most. Hikari didn't dislike her family, but after what seemed to be like the worst day ever, she preferred to spend the evening with her immediate family.

"Oi HIkari!" Her brother, Taichi called out, patting the empty seat next to him. Hikari smiled and immediately went to her brother's side. "So what happened eh?" Taichi asked as Hikari sat down. "I'm usually the one who's late. Are you sick?" He joked placing his hand on her forehead.

Hikari gave a playful glare to her brother before swatting his hand away. "I'm not sick, I was caught in traffic." She replied. "And possibly having the worst day ever," She mumbled to herself, but Taichi heard. "So what's up with you Oniichan? Why are you on time?"

Taichi smirked adjusting his blue tie. The older Yagami was working as a business operations manager. "Oh you know the usual. Meetings here and there, paperwork, presentations, going out to the bar with Yamato every Friday night to get relieve ourselves from all the bullshit we had to deal with within the week." He said before taking a sip of his water. "And Otōsan and Okaasan figured that if they told me an earlier time I wouldn't be late."

"No girlfriend yet?" Hikari teased. Taichi gaged.

"Please, don't go there. I know your teasing but the family's here and I'm going to have to deal with those stupid questions for the whole day." Taichi said. "Besides," He continued. "You know that I don't like the idea of being settled."

"I know, I know," Hikari said. "But Otōsan and Okaasan-"

"Please don't talk about that right now, we'll deal with it later." Taichi interrupted he grabbed a tortilla chip that was in the middle of the table with a bowl of salsa next to it, a complementary snack that the restaurant normally gave. "Want some?"

Hikari sighed. "Sure why not,"

* * *

Takeru Takaishi was happy. His manuscript was accepted by a publishing company, he finished moving into his new apartment with three of his friends, now he was on his way to visit his mother and to meet her new boyfriend. Takeru was happy for his mother as she had not been seeing anyone since his parents' divorce when he was four years old, so it was nice to see that his mother was meeting new people.

The distance between his apartment and his mother's apartment wasn't that much so Takeru decided to walk over to his mother's apartment.

 _Knock_ , _knock_.

"Coming!" The door swung opened. "Ah! Takeru you're here! Come in, come in." His mother said pushing him inside the apartment.

"How are you Okaasan?" Takeru asked.

"Good, good," His mother replied. "And yourself?"

"I'm fine." Takeru answered, looking around the apartment. "So where is uh…"

"Arata, he's running a little late right now."

Takeru walked towards the couch. "Is Oniichan coming?" Takeru asked. His mother shook her head.

"No, he never answered any of my calls." She said.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room. Neither of the two wanted to say anything regarding Takeru's brother, Yamato not answering his mother's calls as the elder of the two was known that he was never particularly close and didn't really like to talk with his mother.

 _Knock_ , _knock_.

"Ah! That must be Arata, sit down Takeru I'll get the door." The woman left the room, and Takeru could hear an exchange of words as he sat down, waiting to meet Arata.

" _Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time_."

" _It's all right, my younger son Takeru is waiting inside. Why don't you go and meet him_?"

Footsteps echoed throughout the apartment and Takeru met eyes with an unfamiliar man, which Takeru assumed was Arata.

Arata was average height. He had dark brown hair and eyes, his hair was combed neatly to one side, and he wore a blue button up shirt, and black dress pants. He had a friendly expression on his face, and a kind of soothing presence.

"Hello," Arata said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Arata."

"Nice to meet you Arata, my name is Takeru."

* * *

Just when Hikari thought her day couldn't get any worse, her boyfriend of two years had just broke up with her over text message with the additional information that he had been cheating on her for the past year _. I was wrong_ Hikari thought. _It can get worse_.

Taichi, who was happily eating his filet mignon, noticed that his younger sister had stopped eating and was just staring at her food in silence. "Hikari," Taichi said. "Hikari," he began to poke her with the edge of his fork. "Hikari,"

"Huh? Yeah Oniisan?" Hikari said whipping her head towards his direction. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you,"

"Uh-huh," Taichi said. There was no way he was buying that excuses. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Hika-"

"Look, Oniisan if I can't bother you about getting a girlfriend then please don't bother me about this please."

* * *

Sora Takenouchi was bored. She had been sitting in the bedroom of her dear friend, Mimi Tachikawa while she was in the bathroom for the past two hours waiting for her to find the "perfect outfit". Mimi wanted to go out to a club that night since it was a Friday and it's been a while since the two women hung out together.

"Mimi are you done yet?" The red head asked- more specifically shouted at her brunette friend.

"No not yet! Honestly Sora I thought I made it clear that in order for me to find the love of my life tonight I need to wear the perfect set of clothes. Everyone knows that's how you find your prince charming."

Sora rolled her eyes. "No Meems no one knows that I'm pretty sure you made that up on the spot just now." A gasp was heard.

"SORA! How dare you think of that! I thought you knew me better. And besides you know I would have come up with a better statement than that if I had made that on the spot just now."

"Whatever you say,"

"You should get dressed up too." Mimi told her, coming into the room and making her way to her closet.

"No thank you Meems, I'm just here to be the sober friend that drives you home at two am in the morning. If you don't mind." The redhead replied while looking at her phone.

"Oh but I do mind Takenouchi, I do mind." Mimi said walking up to her. "You are twenty-six years old and you're still single. Honestly, Sora have you learned nothing from me during these past years as friends?"

"I learned that you are totally insane." Sora replied with a monotone voice. "And that you still believe in fairy tales."

"Hey a girl can dream." Mimi defended herself.

"And a girl can be just fine being single at twenty-six, your point?"

"Uggh you're so hard to deal with sometimes you know?" Mimi said resting her hands on her hips giving Sora an annoyed glanced. Sora just gave her a smirk.

"I know, you've told me a million times before."

* * *

Koushiro Izumi loathed social events. It was easier for him to sit behind a computer screen and ignoring everyone around him and having them ignore him back. Koushiro was in his world and the people were in their world, that's the way he liked it. Not to mention that when being around a crowd of people the Izumi usually got panicked attacks.

So he wondered what he was doing spending a Friday night at a club. Ok, that was a lie. Koushiro knew exactly what he was doing spending a Friday night at a club. One of his co-worker's cousin had recently opened a club and they needed someone to install the security systems that Friday evening. Since everyone other than Koushiro had plans that night, the red head male volunteered to install the system.

The Izumi was a very fast and efficient worker so he finished installing the cameras and the system faster than you could say "prodigious" which was a word Koushiro loved to use when he was amazed at something. People who knew him (which was a very few amount) would say it was his catchphrase. The owner was extremely content with Koushiro's work that he offered that he stayed for a few hours to "enjoy the clubbing atmosphere" and that any drink he ordered it would be on the house or as the owner had said "It's on the club!"

Koushiro didn't want to be rude so he (sadly) accepted the offer, he was really glad that he took some anxiety medication to calm him down. He had been sitting on a chair for the past hour, as mentioned before he wasn't a people person and he rarely drunk alcohol. Oolong tea was his friend.

He sighed as he stared at the people around him that actually _wanted_ to be there. Koushiro wondered if he would still be as knowledgeable and intelligent if he were an extrovert rather than an introvert. After all, was able to achieve his higher than average academic marks with spending his free time on his laptop programming and reading books, rather than going out to parties that lasted till three A.M. because the cops showed up, and being delivered back to your home with very angry parents that were pissed off because you came home to late and you were baked as a cake.

The amount of body heat due to the amount of people was getting to him though. He could feel his sweat being soaked up by the inside of his dress shirt. Maybe it was time for that free drink.

Koushiro sighed as he got up and made his way towards the bar. He doubts that there would be oolong tea, so water would have to do.

* * *

Yamato Ishida needed a drink. He had been waiting all day to go to a club to drink all his problems away with his best friend and roommate. Unfortunately, they had to push back their weekly drinking session back a couple of hours due to his brunette friend having to attend his mother's birthday dinner. Since both males were desperate to have some sort of alcoholic beverage in their system they decided to go to the nearest club by their apartment. A newly opened club called "Club Timeless".

It was nice. The architecture was simply, yet also complicated. The walls were painted in vibrant colours, the music was good, there were a lot of lights, and the ladies looked fantastic. Something told Yamato that he was going to go to this club more often with Taichi.

Speaking of which.

"Taichi!" Yamato yelled out. "Where the fuck did he go?" he muttered to himself before walking towards the bar.

The pale blonde male was having a stressful day. His mother had been trying to reach as he clearly showed that he didn't give two fucks that she had a new boyfriend or not. He sat down on the first vacant seat that came into his field of vision. Running his hand through his hair "I'll just have a beer." The bartender nodded and went to get the desired drink.

"Oniichan?" he heard a familiar voice call out. Yamato turned around.

"Takeru?" The older blonde was shocked. "What are you doing here?"

The younger blonde scratched the back of his head. "Well, I was just heading back from…uh, somewhere. I'm here 'cause Daisuke dragged Iori, Ken and myself here 'cause he complained that there hasn't been a 'boys' night out'." Takeru looked around. "Although I have no idea where those guys are right now."

The bartender returned with the bottle of beer, cutting the brothers conversation. "Can I also get a beer, light." Takeru asked and sat down on a seat next to his elder sibling. "So where is Taichi?"

"I have no idea?" Yamato said taking a sip of his beer. "So how was your visit?"

"Eh?"

Yamato took another sip. "I know you went to Natsuko's apartment to meet her new boyfriend. So how was the visit?"

"It was fine." Takeru replied looking at the ground. "She was really hoping you would be there."

"Tssht,"

"Excuse me sir," The bartender interrupted holding up the bottled drink.

"Thank you," Takeru said and took a sip. "It wouldn't hurt just to meet him. Arata is pretty nice."

"Arata….that's his name?"

"Yeah,"

"Oi! Yamato!" The blonde brothers turned to see the spiky brunette Yagami walking over to them.

* * *

"Oh boy…"

Jou Kido was lost. He had no idea where he was, he accidentally fell asleep on the bus ride home from the hospital and missed his stop. This wouldn't be a problem for the future doctor if he was familiar with the surrounding area on where he lived. Except he wasn't, he recently moved to the area in order to be in an equal distance with the hospital he was interning in, and the medical school. Now he was standing in front of a club, with no way home.

He sighed and decided to enter the flashy building. He figured that he could ask maybe the bartender how to get home, most of the people in the building were probably drunk anyway.

Jou walked in, and the first thing he smelled was sweat. The club was warm, and with the amount of people on the dance floor the body heat and the temperature on the room made it feel like it was a sauna. Jou pitched his nose to block out the awful scent. Usually, smells never bothered the male as he was at a hospital for most hours, but the mixture of the stench of sweat among the people was strong enough to make him barf.

Jou arrived at the bar and was looking for a person that was sober enough to give him the _right_ directions.

He spotted a red head male, sitting alone with a laptop upon his lap. Jou observed that he had a glass of water next to him, indicating that there was probably a high chance of him being sober.

"Excuse me,"

The male looked up from his laptop, making eye contact with Jou. "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you can help me with some directions.."

The male nodded, shutting his laptop. "Sure," he stood up. "My name is Koushiro Izumi." The man, Koushiro held up his hand. Jou shook his hand.

"Jou Kido,"

Koushiro grabbed his glass of water. "Let's go outside, it'll be easier to give you directions that way." Jou nodded in agreement and the two turned to leave the club.

BAM!

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry!" The two bumped into two girls who were walking towards the bar. A red head and a brunette. Koushrio had spilt his water on the brunette's clothes.

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa felt like she found the one. She and Sora had just arrived into the club, and after a long attempt of convincing Sora to just have one drink with her, the two were headed to the bar. And then it happened.

Mimi bumped into someone, and felt her shirt getting soaked. On normal circumstances she would have freaked out, but she soon discovered that the liquid was water, and the guy she bumped into was kinda cute.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" The guy said with a panicked look on his face. He had red hair, had a blue button up and jeans, had one arm around what looked like to be a laptop pressed against the side of his upper body, the other hand holding a glass where the water used to be in.

The guy blushed when he noticed that Mimi was staring at him, and looked at his friend who had glasses, with an expression that screamed ' _What do I do?_ '

Mimi looked at Sora who just looked back and shrugged her shoulders. The two turned their attention towards the males.

"Its fine," Mimi tried to reassure the red head male, who was till panicking, clearly not used to social interactions with strangers, but Mimi surprisingly found it a turn-on, though she had no idea why. "Why don't you just by me a drink?"

The red haired male looked at his friend. "Its fine." The guy with the glasses told him. "I'll just wait over there," he pointed at an empty seat next to the bar. "I don't have anything important to do when I get home anyway," and he walked away.

Sora looked at Mimi, "I'm going over there too," she told her. "I'm not drinking anyway," Mimi was about to remind her that she promised, but she was too preoccupied with the cute guy.

"Sure," she said subconsciously and Sora walked away. The two began to walk towards the bar.

"Sorry, about that it was totally my fault. I was being careless and wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." The male apologised again. "My name is Koushiro Izumi,"

So Koushiro was his name. "Mimi Tachikawa," She said back. "It's alright; it was just water anyway, so how about that drink?"

* * *

Taichi Yagami was shocked. Out of all the places he could find his younger sister, it was at a bar. His innocent little sister, out late on a Friday night at a bar, the motherland of horny drunk men, where one-night stands were common. And his sister, his sweet little sister was spending her Friday night at a bar. Taichi immediately walked to her direction, making the blonde brothers stop there conversation and watch were the brunette was headed.

Taichi grabbed Hikari's arm once it was in his reach. "Hikari. What the hell are you doing here?" His sister jumped.

"Taichi! Don't scare me like that!" Hikari said to her elder sibling.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Hikari asked back, shaking her brother's grip off her arm.

"You know why I'm here,"

"No, _here_." Hikari emphasised. "This isn't your usual spot."

"And this is yours?"

"It is now." Taichi raised his eyebrow. Hikari never drank, and if she did it was very, _very_ rare to see her drinking and Taichi doubted that Hikari would go out to a public place to get drunk.

"This has something to do with that text you got when we were at the restaurant isn't it." Taichi said. Hikari looked down. "Hikari…"

"You can go and drink with Yamato Oniichan, I'm not here alone you know. Miyako is here with me." Miyako Inoue, was a friend of Hikari's since high school, and also her current roommate. Taichi was about to respond, but he caught a man eyeing his sister, in a way he didn't appreciate. Taichi grabbed Hikari's arm again and dragged her back towards the blonde brothers.

"Keep an eye on her," Taichi said before walking towards his victim.

The two brothers and Hikari watched as Taichi walking towards a guy who was across the club. Yamato didn't know why, but he looked familiar.

"Takeru, doesn't he look familiar?" The older blonde asked.

Takeru squinted his eyes, standing up trying to get a better view of the said male. "Holy. That's-"

The guy looked like to be about Takeru's age. He had spiky hair that reminded Taichi of his old hair style, but a bit more tamed. He noticed Taichi walking towards him, but he had no idea why. He couldn't get a good look on the guy's face with the lights flashing on and off, and the fact that he was being pushed around by drunken people, losing his focus on the guy.

When Taichi reached him, he immediately grabbed him by the collar. "Woah! What-"

"-The fuck were you doing looking at my sister like that?!" Taichi finally got a good look on his victim's face. "Wait."

"Daisuke?"

"How do you…TAICHI?!"

* * *

 **So there you go. This story will be focused on the adventure kids more than the 02 kids, but it doesn't mean that the 02 kids won't be in this story a lot.**

 **I hoped you enjoy this chapter and once again apologises for the grammar and spelling mistakes.**


	2. What a Night

**So for some reason this chapter was really hard to write for me. I kept getting writer's block for the first three to four pages of this chapter so I apologise if this chapter wasn't very enjoyable.**

 **Also I'm considering changing the rating from T to M due to the last parts of the chapter, so if you're going to leave a review, please let me know if it is wise to do this change or if I should just leave the rating how it is.**

* * *

Sora and Jou were talking, getting to know each other. Sora explained that she was just here to keep an eye on Mimi and be the driver when she was ready to head home. Jou explained how he ended up in Club Timeless because he accidentally slept on the bus and missed his stop and was going to ask Koushiro for directions home. "Speaking of which, where is he?" Jou wondered out loud. Sora shrugged and the two got up to look for the red head and the brunette.

As they were pushing between people, trying to get through they heard a voice cry out. "Woah! What-"

"-The fuck were you doing looking at my sister?"

 _That voice_ Sora thought _. That voice sounds so familiar_.

The two stopped and looked around towards were the voices were coming from.

"Taichi…."

Jou looked at Sora. "You know them?" He asked, as he adjusted his glasses. .

"You could say that." Sora replied. The red head began to march her way towards the Yagami, turning back to the future doctor to say "You go find Koushiro and Mimi, I'll catch up with you guys."

* * *

Yamato was watching his roommate grabbing the stranger by his collar. Yamato sighed. The blonde stood up, and placed his bottle of beer on the counter. "I'll get Taichi,"

Yamato left the two younger siblings and made his way to friend. Yamato was going to kill Taichi, all he wanted to do was to have a nice peaceful drink after a stressful week, yet here he was chasing the brunette male around the club trying to keep him out of trouble. "Damn bastard," he said to himself. "Oi! Taichi!" Yamato yelled out, pushing people out of his way. "TAICHI!"

Yamato huffed and came to a halt. Cleary the Yagami wasn't listing to him. He ran his hair through his hair in frustration. "Baka,"

Yamato rushed over and grabbed him by the arm, and started walk back to his brother and Taichi's sister.

"Hey! Yamato-" Taichi started to protest, but Yamato wasn't listening, a perk of living with Taichi was developing the skill to tune out the brunette. And boy was Yamato grateful for that.

Daisuke Motomiya watched as his former Senpai, Taichi was being dragged away by a blonde man. "Huh, that's weird." He said. Daisuke used to play in the same co-ed soccer team as Taichi did when he was in elementary and middle school, but lost touch once he reached high school. But he never knew that Taichi had a sister.

"Daisuke?" said man turned around to see a woman with short red hair and looked about to be the same age as Taichi.

"…Sora?" Daisuke said. Sora was another one of his soccer teammates, but Sora left the team when Daisuke was in middle school. From what he was told she started playing tennis.

"Long time no see," Sora replied.

Daisuke was still in shock. Two of his seniors from his childhood soccer team were here on the same night, and he happened to run into both of them. "Yeah, how have you been?"

"Good I guess asides from a couple of things that are stressing me out right now." Sora said. "How about you? Are you on your way to becoming the King of Ramen yet?" When Daisuke was younger he always mentioned about opening his own ramen cart, and how it would be a huge success because he would make the best ramen in the world, and that people all over the world would bow down to him and call him the King of Ramen. The male couldn't believe that Sora still remembered that.

"I'm surprise you still remembered that." Daisuke said putting his thoughts into words. Sora shrugged.

"I remember a lot of things I guess," she looked around. "Is Taichi here? Because I think I heard him."

"Yeah well he was here." Daisuke said. "But he got dragged away, over to the bar."

Sora nodded. "Thanks Daisuke, nice talking to you."

"Same, see you around."

"See you," and Sora began to make her way over to the bar.

* * *

Takeru played with his beer bottle and was looking around trying to avoid eye contact with the female right next to him. Hikari and Takeru haven't spoken to each other in minutes and the Takaishi never felt so awkward in his life. Hikari and Takeru actually knew each other since they were little kids, and were practically inseparable they met through their brothers; although, they drifted apart towards the end of their high school years, due to the fact that their schedules kept them really busy, and the fact that they were also exes.

 _C'mon Takeru get yourself together_. He thought. _It's been years since that, why should it still be bothering you_. He sighed and turned around to face the brunette. "S-" He mentally slapped himself he couldn't even say a simple word like 'so'.

 _The only time I wished that a drunk Taichi and Yamato existed_. Takeru thought bitterly. He took a quick sip of his beer, causing him to have a coughing fit. _Too fast, drink slower_ , Takeru told himself.

Thankfully the blonde had been saved by his brother who was dragging the older Yagami over to them, once Yamato had reach the two younger siblings he let go of his grip on Taichi. "Can't I take you anywhere without having you fuck up something or someone?"

Taichi grumbled, taking the beer from Takeru's grip and taking a big swing.

"Yeah, sure you can have some." Takeru commented sarcastically. Taichi glared at the younger blonde and looked at his sister.

"I'm taking you home." He said. Taichi grabbed her hand and began to make his way out of the club, but Hikari pulled her wrist back.

"I'm not going." She said, starting at him in the eye. The blonde brothers looked at each other, wondering if they should leave and to let them deal with their sibling-like problems. The Yagami siblings usually argued when Taichi was being unreasonable, and letting his imagination run wild making him over protective of his little sister. However, the two haven't had this argument in a while as they were now both adults.

"Taichi?" the two pairs of siblings turned their attentions to the voice to find a red haired woman.

"Sora?" Taichi said, immediately recognising his old childhood friend. Yamato's attention was brought back to the current situation after hearing Taichi's reaction. "uh, what brings you here?"

"Mimi wanted to have a girls night out so she brought me here."Sora replied. "You remember Mimi right?"

"Of course," Taichi said. "How could I ever forget the 'Queen of Fashion and Partying'?" Remembering that his sister was still in his grasp, he pulled her forward. "Sora you remember my sister right? Hikari?"

Sora gave the younger Yagami a smile. "Of course," she replied. "How are you Hikari?"

"Alright," Hikari replied. "Would be better if I wasn't under his iron grip."

"Yes, that reminds me. I'm going to take Hikari home, nice seeing you again Sora." Taichi said. Before he could take another step, three more people blocked his way.

"SORA! We were looking for you! Why did you have to run off like that?" Mimi said while the two other people with her just stood there, obviously not really interested with what was going on.

"Oh, I was just catching up with some old friends." Sora replied. Mimi looked at the two pairs of siblings before her.

"TAICHI! OH MY GOSH IT'S BEEN SO LONG HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?! IS THIS YOUR SISTER? SHE'S STILL AS CUTE AS I REMBERED. OH YAMATO! HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU STILL IN THE BAND? OH IS THAT YOUR BROTHER? H-"

"Mimi," Sora interrupted for the sake of everyone's ears. "What happened?" Usually Mimi only came to her when they were at the club when she was ready to go home, in which case her state would be drunk. Although Sora could smell a little alcohol from her breath the brunette wasn't even close to the state she usually was when she would come to her and tell the red head she was ready to call it a night. So Sora assumed it was either **a:** Mimi is sick or **b:** Something happened. Sora chose to go with the latter.

"Huh? No, nothing happened I don't know why you would assume that." Mimi said she pointed at jou and Koushiro. "These guys just needed a ride so I offered to take them. And by that I mean you would be glad to take them."

Sora, who didn't really wanted to go out in the first place replied "Sure," she turned to the siblings "Nice seeing you again." She said.

"You too." Taichi said, Sora gave a wave before walking away with the other three out of the club.

Once the four were out of his sight, Taichi turned to his sister. "Let's go." He said using the sternest and authoritative voice the brunette could muster. Hikari-knowing that there was no point of arguing when her brother used that kind of tone, reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Let me just call Miyako first," she said taking out her phone.

* * *

"Thank you for the ride back." Jou said as he got off the car which was parked right in front of his apartment complex. "Sorry, for the inconvenience."

"It's fine." Sora replied. "It would have been rude for us if we let you walked that much of a distance home, it's no big deal."

"If you say so," Jou said. "Thanks again for the ride, and thanks for the help Koushiro!" and with that the future doctor walked into his apartment building, probably to pass out the minute he stepped into his bedroom.

Sora drove off listening to Koushiro who was right beside her giving her directions to his apartment.

* * *

Takeru woke up startled when he heard a crash coming from the kitchen of his apartment. Immediately grabbing the closest thing to him (a book he kept by his night stand for his nightly readings) before running out of his room only to find his roommates.

Daisuke Motomiya, who was in a drunken state, as he always was post-clubbing, was currently face down on the floor while a chair behind him was flipped upside down by his feet , the table in front of him was also slightly out of place.

Ken Ichijouji along with their other roommate Iori Hida was there in the kitchen too, Iori getting a glass of water and Ken who had successfully sat down on a chair, unlike Daisuke.

"What are you guys doing at…." He looked over to the microwave that displayed the time. "3 in the morning?" he asked lowering down his book onto the table, along with thinking that it was a ridiculous choice of weapon to fight off potential attackers in the middle of the night, he made a mental note to buy a baseball bat to keep by his bed from now on.

"We just got back." Iori answered glaring at Daisuke who was currently trying getting up, holding onto his nose which he smashed against the side of the table as he fell. "Daisuke didn't want to leave, so Ken and I had to stay behind with him, you know how he gets when we leave before him in an outing he usually plans."

Speaking of which…

"YOU!" Daisuke drunkenly pointed at the blonde. "Where were you?"

"I ran into Yamato and Taichi, then I came here and went to sleep. I'm surprised Taichi didn't beat you up considering who you were staring at." Takeru answered.

"How should I know I was looking at Hikari?" Daisuke defended, but slowly wore a smirk on his face. "Puberty did her good huh?"

"What?"

"I bet you regret breaking up with her now in high school." Iori and Ken watched as Takeru's face flushed red, though they couldn't tell if it was due to anger or embarrassment, maybe both.

"I told you before, and I am going to say it again. That break up was mutual."

"Sure,"

"It was!" Takeru angrily picked up his book and stomp back to his room leaving his three roommates behind in the kitchen.

"Was that really necessary Daisuke?" Ken asked.

Daisuke scoffed before replying with the same smirk. "Of course, blondie still has feelings for her."

* * *

Koushiro stared at his computer it was three in the morning but the computer genius refused to sleep, or couldn't sleep, he was re-examining the events that had happened at the club. He was going to give directions to someone who chose an unfortunate time to take a nap, and bumped into an (Koushiro would admit) attractive looking girl, who may or may not have been flirting with him, he could never tell.

" _So what brings you here?" Mimi asked. "You don't really look like you're enjoying this place."_

" _Is it that obvious?" Koushiro wondered as he paid for the drink the brunette had ordered._

" _Just a little," Mimi giggled. She took a sip of her drink before turning her attention back to him. "You still haven't answered my question."_

" _Pardon?"_

" _What brings you here?" The brunette asked again._

" _Oh! I- I was installing some security cameras and the security system." Koushiro answered. Grabbing the water he ordered with Mimi's drink as well, taking a long sip from it._

" _So you're a tech guy?"_

" _I guess you could say that."_

" _I'm not a tech person myself," Mimi commented taking another swing of her drink._

" _I could teach you some stuff." Koushiro mentally slapped himself. His nerdy side got the best of him when there was any opportunity for someone to learn about technology, and if there was a practical excuse for him to ramble on about computers. "Ah-" Koushiro said. "Forget about what I said." Taking his time to finish up his water to prevent himself from saying more embarrassing things._

 _Mimi smirked. "I mean, I wouldn't mind having more of an intimate one-on-one conversation with you, a club isn't the best place to do that. How about next week Saturday?"_

 _Koushiro coughed up some of the water. The red head certainly wasn't expecting that type of response. "I'm sorry I'm not good at reading people so I must ask, are you proposing a date between the two of us?" he asked. Maybe the bartender slipped something into his water._

" _Yes."_

Yes. Koushiro Izumi had manage to get himself a date where he least expected. He thought he might have been hallucinating at first, thought it was some sort of sick joke, or she was talking to someone else, but after taking with Sora Takenouchi, during the car ride back to his apartment (Mimi's place was just on the way so they dropped her off first) he learned that the brunette in fact was serious about the date.

" _Mimi is very aware of what she wants." The redhead explained to the other. "She can be very blunt sometimes." Well that was something they had in common._

" _So your friend wants a socially awkward nerd like me."_

" _You're not that socially awkward." Sora said. "I mean you're taking to me right now."_

" _That's because I took some medication to calm me down just in case I was forced to interact with other people in…_ that _type of setting."_

" _Either way," Sora continued. "Mimi is interested in you so just give that date a shot, it may help you with your social skills and Mimi could help you with that."_

Koushiro tried to remember when was the last time he went on a "date" which was his senior year of high school. Well, if simultaneously upgrading your computers to the newest operating system, then watching a live stream with her of the yearly robotics competition a nearby university was having considered in the society as a date, then that would have been 7 years ago.

Koushiro groaned and rested his face on his palms. What did he get himself into?

* * *

Taichi grumpily put down his phone. After he dropped Hikari off at her apartment he decided to just go to a convenience store nearby to grab a pack of six and drink in his apartment he and Yamato shared. He didn't feel like going back to the club, not after knowing that his sister had been in the same establishment where he was hoping to get some tonight.

Yamato had just texted him that he won't be coming back to the apartment, so at least one of them was indeed, getting some. Taichi groaned. He was looking forward for some good intercourse, especially after being bombarded with relatives asking if he had a girlfriend, or was ever planning on getting married, or having kids.

He didn't really see the point, he had a roof over his head, was able to provide himself food on his table, and a stable job shouldn't that have been enough to please those old bastards? At least he wasn't living on the street. It didn't matter as long as he didn't have a romantic partner he was considered unsuccessful. In addition this bachelor life style was working out for him just fine.

 _Doesn't matter they're going to die soon anyways. They're like what? 70? 80?_

Opening one of the bottles, Taichi laid it down on the coffee table in between him and the tv. Maybe watching some tv could help clear his mind from the day's events. Grabbing the remote, and resting his feet on the table he flipped through channels. No soccer game was on, there was the news, but that was boring. Soap operas? Taichi would rather go back to listening to his relatives' comments about his love life. Taichi groaned in disappointment once more before tossing the remote away from him. He sat there for a minute contemplating what he should do, he didn't feel like going out, but he didn't feel like calling it a night either.

 _Well I guess it's time to go through the stash._ Taichi got up and walked to his room, on the way keeping the five other bottles of beer in the fridge. He walked over to his night stand and opened the first drawer, there laid Taichi's collection of porn magazines and videos. Grabbing the stack of videos Taichi walked back into the living room and popped the first one on the stack into the player. He walked over to the couch, placing his feet back on the table, beer in one hand, his other in his pants.

Two porn videos later Taichi decided this wasn't going to do, so he took his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He was just hoping she would be up for a couple of rounds, or at least even be up at one in the morning.

" _Hello?"_ A female voiced answered. Taichi smiled.

"Hey, it's Taichi. Wanna come over?"

Yes the bachelor life, Taichi decided was indeed the best.

* * *

 **So yeah, hopefully this chapter was bearable. I wanted to update this story for a while but I always got stuck.**

 **Anyway, again if you are going to leave a review please tell me if I should just leave this story's rating as it is or change it to M due to that Taichi bit, or if you don't really care.**

 **And thanks for giving up some of your time to read this story.**


	3. The Morning After

Hikari Yagami was up at seven on a Saturday morning feeding her feline companion who was by her feet at the apartment kitchen. Opening the can of cat food, Hikari thought back to the events of last night: Miyako had pried Hikari into telling her about the recent break up, after seeing her roommate return from her family dinner with her spirits down. The lavender female immediately suggested to a night out getting the brunette's mind off -as Miyako said, quote: "That lying ass horny piece of shit". They specifically went to Club Timeless as the only other bar they knew was Taichi and his roommate, Yamato's typical spot, especially on a Friday night.

Not only did she run into her brother, but also happened to run into her ex-boyfriend Takeru, someone she used to be inseparable with, and was also a childhood friend, but drifted apart. Hikari would be lying if she said seeing Takeru was upsetting, oddly, it was the complete opposite, it was somehow comforting to see the blonde. Though it was awkward Hikari will admit, especially when Yamato had run off to get her brother leaving the two alone, the two couldn't even say a simple "Hi", or "How have you been these past years? " She might have heard Takeru trying to start a conversation, but she could never tell with the noise of that they were in.

Hikari placed the can down on the counter after transferring the food to a bowl, turning around and placing the bowl in front of Miko 2.0. Normally she would add pieces of fish into the mix, but Hikari was still upset at the cat for destroying her clock. "Consider this as a punishment for having to go out to the store later today to buy a new clock." She said.

"Wow, Hikari I know break ups are bad, but I didn't know that you would be so affected by it that you would have to resort talking to Miko. You're still twenty-three; don't start with those cat lady tendencies yet."

Hikari turned to see Miyako by the doorway of the kitchen, still in her pyjamas walking over to the coffee maker.

"I was not having 'cat lady tendencies', Miyako." Hikari replied, standing back up and picking up the cat food can and walking over to the sink. "Besides," Hikari began to rinse the can, removing any leftover pieces of food that she was unable to transfer to the bowl before throwing it into the recycling bin. "I never had any of these so called 'tendencies', and never will."

"Mmh huh," Miyako said reluctantly, watching her now brewed coffee being poured into her mug. "Whatever you say Yagami, so how what happened last night when Taichi found you? It sounded like he didn't immediately drag you back here."

"He didn't," Hikari replied. "He tried to beat up a guy then ran into his old friend."

"Ah, I see, typical Taichi." Miyako scoffed, taking another sip of her coffee. "Anyway, I made plans for us today. I ran into Ken, Daisuke, and Iori yesterday and I told them we can meet up for dinner tonight."

"Oh, you ran into them last night?"

"Yeah, they told me Takeru was with them, but I didn't see him last night." Miyako said. "Speaking of which, when was the last time you two talked or even interacted? Since you know…."

"If you count avoiding eye contact and having an awkward tension in the air as an interaction, then last night, if not, then not since we broke up." Hikari replied.

"Wait you ran into him in the club?"

"Yes."

"Oh wow, I didn't even realise it was like that, if you want we could cancel, if you know, you're not comfortable."

"No, it's fine, we're both adults now something like this shouldn't be the reason that we threw away a good friendship, and we're bound to run into each other again considering our friend group." Hikari reasoned. "Can you wash Miko's cat bowl when he's done? I have to get something for Taichi."

"Sure,"

"Thanks." And with that Hikari walked to her bedroom to get changed.

* * *

The little sunlight that passed through the curtains gave the bedroom a little light source, anyone who walked in could see articles of clothing on the floor, and two people who hid underneath the covers of the bed.

Some of the sunlight that came in landed on Taichi's face, he groaned before opening his eyes. He sat up, running his hand through his hair, yawing. The brunet looked over to his side to see another person next to him, naked and asleep. Taichi got up and picked up his clothing from the floor and threw it in his hamper, got himself a t-shirt and a pair of pants- that didn't reek of sexual frustration to change into. After that, Taichi went to the kitchen and began to prepare a breakfast for himself, he didn't bother to make one for his guest as she would usually leave after she woke up and got back into her clothing that she wore the night before.

To be honest, Taichi never really bothered to learn her name, he didn't really see the purpose of it since they only interacted when one needed their physical desires met and they had no one to help them with said task. In fact, Taichi had here listed down as 'S'.S' and Taichi met at a bar a couple of months ago, Taichi offered to buy her a shot, next thing he knew was that he woke up at her apartment, and left with her number a second later he received a text saying that if he ever needed to his needs met, she would gladly assist him, which Taichi greatly appreciated.

As Taichi finished cooking his eggs, the front door opened. Yamato came into the apartment; he walked into the kitchen to find Taichi and his almost prepared breakfast.

"Hey," Taichi greeted. Yamato just grunted back in response. "Well someone is a bit grumpy, which is weird considering that he ran off to who knows where to do who knows what."

Yamato just glared at Taichi.

"Alright, I get it goldilocks." Taichi said. He exaggeratedly threw his arms in the air then brought his elbows down to the counter, resting his fist on his chin. "What's the problem?" he said in a mocking tone. "Did little 'Mato not get enough sleep last night? Is it cause he didn't have his little blankie with him?"

"I swear if murder wasn't illegal you would have been dead by now."

"So he did miss his blankie!"

"Shut up!"

Before the banter between the two could continue, they were inturupted by the noise coming from Taichi's bedroom. The woman, 'S', emerged through the doorway and began to make her way to the front door. As 'S' passed by the two roommates, she smiled at Taichi, "Call me again if you ever need anything hun." And put on her shoes and left the apartment.

"Really Taichi?" Yamato questioned. "You are still hooking up with her?"

"Listen, we have a connection alright."

"You don't even know her name?"

"Bah! Name is just a label."

"That is not a saying!"

Taichi scoffed. There are many things that he found annoying in this world. Yamato commenting on his sex life was one of them. He certainly didn't have a right to lecture Taichi on who can he and can't he sleep with considering he just came back from a one-night stand. Hypocrite.

"So you ran into Takeru at the club last night." Taichi commented, attempting to change the subject from his sex life, to well, anything else.

Yamato wore a disappointed expression on his face, knowing fully of what Taichi was attempting to do. Yamato no longer in the mood to argue with Taichi sighed, and responded with: "Yeah,".

"What did you two talk about? Certainly, the conversation that you shared with him is probably a lot better between my sister and myself."

"He was trying to guilt trip me into visiting okaa-san and to meet her new boyfriend." Yamato bitterly replied.

"Aa, so are you going to visit?"

Yamato scoffed. "No, I'm not. I don't have time to deal with whatever new affair my biological birth giver is in. I don't have time to listen to that crap. Knowing her the relationship will be gone in a couple of months anyway."

"Well, someone is bitter." Taichi murmured to himself before ducking from the pillow that was thrown in his direction from his roommate. "At least her other kid isn't as crappy of a son as you are 'Mato."

"Same goes for you Yagami," Yamato walked into his room.

* * *

Mimi hummed happily as she made her way out of her apartment. Her agenda for the day was run a couple of her errands, meet up with Sora for lunch, and finishing of her day with marathon of romantic movies later that night.

The Tachikawa woman was always a sucker for those types of movies. A hopeless romantic if you will.

Mimi exited the apartment building and began to make her way to the grocery store nearby, it wasn't that long or far of a walk so she decided to go on foot, helps with exercise anyway. During her walk to the store, Mimi took her time admiring her surroundings. The streets were fairly empty since it was a weekend morning.

The weather was nice for the morning, not too hot and not too cold. A slight breeze passed through the streets. Fallen leaves from trees flew by Mimi due to the breeze, although it would still be another week until she got to see him again, the brunette could not help but let her thoughts be about a certain shy, computer nerd, redhead. Usually, Mimi went out with guys who had confidence, too much confidence for their own good sometimes, if you asked her, but something about Koushiro Izumi drew Mimi in to him.

When she arrived at the store and grabbed the nearest cart, she made her way up and down the isle quickly, already knowing what she needed to get. She had been reading a recipe for garlic chicken that she really wanted to try and make from the cookbook she had, it looked and sounded delicious from the description and the picture.

She also wanted to get her errands done quickly so she can just spend the day curled up in blankets having a romantic movie marathon.

* * *

A relax day was a rare occurrence for Jou Kido. The future doctor usually spent his days studying, attending classes, and working at the nearby hospital. So Jou was spending his Saturday morning sleeping in.

Or he would have spent his morning sleeping in had he remembered to turn off his alarm the night before.

Now Jou had been up since 4 AM, meaning that he had been up for 4 hours when he was supposed to be spending his Saturday catching up on his sleep. Instead, Jou was talking with the redhead who assisted him the previous night, Koushiro. The two exchanged numbers along with Sora, after she had dropped off Mimi and was driving to Jou's apartment; the three had agreed to meet up later that during the week to get each other know better.

Currently, Jou was trying to calm down Koushiro as he was voicing his fears and worries to Jou about his upcoming date that he had with Mimi.

"Koushiro, it will be fine calm down." Jou said, attempting to reassure the worried redhead.

 _"Jou with all due respect, I can't calm down!"_ Koushiro responded. _"If you don't count watching a robotics competition, while working on a coding assignment as a date then I have never been on one! I don't know the common procedures that usually happen on a date, how am I supposed to know what to do!"_

"Koushiro, it will be fine. I mean it seems like you were able to converse with her last night when you had to buy her that drink. So just think of the date will be like that….but longer." Jou heard Koushiro shuffling around through the call. "Uh… Koushiro..?"

 _"….."_

"Koushiro?"

" _Jou_ "

"Take a breath." Jou said. "If you are freaked out about the whole thing, what about trying to approach this in little steps?"

" _What do you mean, Jou?_ " Koushiro asked.

"Like, little goals." Jou said. "Like getting ready for the date, then focus on going to Mimi's apartment, then making your way to the date spot, and so on and so forth." He explained. "So when you are talking to her, try focusing on each topic individualiy, don't focus on what you are going to say next, just listen to her, then when she's done, try thinking of a topic, or bouncing off of what she says."

" _I guess, that could work._ " Koushiro said.

"Great! See? Problem solved! Now Koushiro-"

" _I still think it would be safer if I also took some of my medication before going, although, I probably should mention that to Mimi, since I don't really want to take them so often to the point that I will rely on them too much if this goes somewhere, but then again it can help me with my social awkwardness, perhaps I don't take it during the next dates, assuming that there might be more if I don't mess this up, but also-_ "

"Koushiro!"

" _Yes?_ "

"You're rambling off again, and with all due respect. May I hang up so I can sleep?"

* * *

"Oh, sorry."

Takeru looked up from the ground, he met eyes with the person he least expected to see again.

"Oh, hi Hikari." Takeru said, pulling himself off from the ground. Hikari, being as surprised as Takeru, could only nod in reply.

"So, what brings you here?" Hikari asked. The two were in a general store, Hikari had come to pick up some school supplies for her students for an upcoming activity that she planned for her kindergarteners to do.

Takeru grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I..uh..came to buy a baseball bat."

"You play baseball?"

"Well…no, but when you're roomates with Daisuke, it makes you realise that when you think there is a break-in in your apartment, fighting the intruder off with a book probably won't be effective." Takeru said picking a random baseball bat from the isle. "How 'bout you?"

"Just getting some supplies for an activity I'm going to have the kids do next week." She replied.

"Right, you're a teacher now." Takeru said. He lifted the bat. "Grade school?"

"Kindergarten."

"Ah,"

Like the previous night, Takeru and Hikari just stood in awkward silence. The two haven't talked to each other since their time in university. Although their breakup was mutual, the two slowly drifted apart from each other.

"So..Daisuke said you and Miyako are meeting up with us for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah."

"So..I guess I'll see you then?" Takeru said.

"I guess."

"Alright," Takeru said walking away. "See you later," Takeru waved before turning the corner to another isle.

"Yeah. See you…." Hikari said, spending another few moments facing the direction that Takeru had taken before making her way to the cashier with her school supplies in hand. This was going to be one awkward dinner.

* * *

 **Sorry Uni is kicking my ass right now. And apologies I feel like this is the weakest chapter so far.**

 **Leave a review !**


End file.
